My bodyguard and his dark secret
by Nana1606
Summary: A love story of a bodyguard and a girl that he felt in love at first seen 3


Sinopsis:

_ Olsen, una chica de 19 años que vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Doncaster en Inglaterra, pero por el empleo de tu padre tuvieron que irse a vivir a Holmes Chapel. Ya hace un año que se habían mudado así que ya tenías varios amigos allí, pero aun así, extrañabas a tus viejos e incomparables amigos de Doncaster. Tú padre era un empresario muy reconocido internacionalmente y por esa razón no está muy seguido en casa. Tenías todo lo que querías, excepto algo muy importante… Amor, amor de parte de tu padre y del resto de tu familia. Ahora se estarán preguntando, ¿Y tu madre? Bueno, ella murió poco después de que yo nací, yo no recuerdo nada de ella, solo la conozco por fotos… Como les dije antes, mi padre no está muy seguido en casa, por esa misma razón los empleados de mi casa son como mi "familia", ellos están ahí para mi desde que yo era pequeña. Por ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero en un mes vuelvo a clases de nuevo y tener que convivir con las hipócritas de mi salón, no me agrada mucho… A veces mi padre me dice: '¡Vamos _, solo queda un año más de secundaria! ¿Porque no te puedes llevas bien con ellos?' Sinceramente aveces me pongo a pensar que mi padre tiene razón, pero luego recuerdo en todo lo que ellos me hicieron y simplemente no puedo perdonarlos... Hoy me desperté pensando que iba a ser un día común como los otros… Pero en realidad, hoy iba a ser el día en el que mi vida cambiaría por completo…

My bodyguard

Capítulo 1

Me desperté aproximadamente a las 10 am, hora en la que comúnmente me despierto. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para tomarme una refrescante ducha. Al salir me puse esto: cgi/set?id=67316267&.locale=es

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina ( . ) en donde se encontraban el chef, Paul y la que asea la casa y es como mi segunda madre, Louise pero como yo le digo Lou. Mientras bajaba las escaleras me di cuenta de que mi padre se encontraba en el comedor. ¿Qué rayos hacía el ahí? ¿No tenía que ir a trabajar? Decidí responder mis dudas y me acerqué al comedor ( ) y me senté en unas de las sillas que estaba al frente de él:-

Tú: Buenos días.-Le dije a mi padre mientras le daba una de mis mejores sonrisas-

Padre: Buenos días hija.-Me dedico una sonrisa para después fijar su vista al periódico que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Paul: Buenos días señorita _. Aquí está su desayuno.-Después de terminar su oración, me colocó un plato con mi desayuno en frente de mí ( img/fotos/desayunos%20saludables% )

Tú: Buenos días Paul. Gracias, se ve muy rico.-Le dije muy amablemente-

Paul: Muchas gracias señorita. Bueno con permiso, me retiro.-Dijo para luego desaparecer detrás de las enormes puertas que dividían la cocina con el comedor.

-En ese momento solo quedábamos mi padre y yo, en un silencio incómodo, demasiado incómodo diría yo. Hasta que me canse de tanto silencio y decidí hablarle-

Tú: Papá, no tienes que estar en el trabajo?

Padre: Es que hoy entro un poco tarde, amor.-Dijo para luego dedicarme una sonrisa.-

-Miró su reloj que tenía en su muñeca- En realidad, ya me tengo que ir.-Luego de eso terminó rápidamente de comer lo que faltaba de su desayuno y me dijo:-

Padre: Hija, cuando vuelva en la noche, tengo una noticia muy importante que decirte.-Se levantó de la mesa y se acomodó su traje-

Tú: Esta bien. Suerte en el trabajo papá.-Dije y me levanté de la mesa para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla-

Padre: Nos vemos hija.-Luego salió del comedor y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa-

Trisha (El ama de llaves): Que tenga un buen día señor Olsen.-Le dijo a mi padre para luego entregarle la maleta del trabajo en sus manos-

Padre: Igualmente Trisha.-Sonrió y luego de eso salió de la casa.

-Segundos después solo se escuchó el ruidoso sonido del motor del auto de mi padre. Terminé de desayunar y me dirigí a la cocina a dejar el plato de mi desayuno en la lava vajillas.

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación. Mientras subía los escalones, pensaba en que era la "noticia" que me iba a decir mi padre. Al final cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar a mi habitación decidí olvidar ese tema hasta que mi padre llegara para no andar con la duda todo el día. Me adentré a mi habitación y agarré mi celular y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga, Danielle, o como yo la llamo, Dani. Al marcar el número esperé unos segundos y alguien contestó en la otra línea:-

Dani: ¿Aló?  
Tu: Si, ¿Dani?  
Dani: _? Haha ¿cómo estás?  
Tu: Muy bien y tú?  
Dani: Bien gracias  
Tú: Oye, emm... ¿Estas ocupada?  
Dani: Bueno, estoy con Liam aquí en mi casa.  
Tu: A bueno, entonces no…  
Dani: ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué pasa?  
Tu: No no, era para ver si querías ir a Starbucks pero no, ya veo que estas ocupada con Payne...  
Dani: No, no. No creo que a Liam le moleste.  
-Se escuchó una voz al fondo:- Xx: ¿Qué a mí no me va a molestar qué? -Supuse que era Payne-  
Dani: ¿Qué si no te importa ir con _ a Starbucks un rato? -Dijo contestándole a la otra voz-  
Liam: No no, está bien.  
Dani: Bueno _ creo que ya escuchaste haha, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?  
Tu: Si ya haha. Di no sé, ¿a qué hora pueden ustedes?  
Dani: Amm... Supongo que... ¿Ya? Haha, ¿puedes?  
Tu: Esta bien haha! Bueno nos vemos en Starbucks en la mesa de siempre, ¿ok?  
Dani: Bueno, nos vemos  
Tu: Ok chaito  
-Y después de eso corté la llamada. Agarré mi bolso, metí mi celular en él y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi casa por la puerta principal, alguien me interrumpió:-

Capítulo 2  
Lou: ¿A dónde piensa ir señorita _?  
Tu: Con Dani y Liam a Starbucks...  
Lou: Y, ¿quién le dio permiso?  
Tu: Creo que nadie…  
-Lou sólo se quedó callada-  
Tu: ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¿Puedo ir con Dani y Liam a Starbucks por favor?

Lou: Esta bien, pero regresa a las 2:30pm!  
Tu: ¿A las 3?  
Lou: ¡2:30!  
Tu: ¿2:45?  
Lou: ¡Bueno, bueno! 2:45. ¡Ya vete o llegarás tarde!  
Tu: ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! -Dije para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

- Salí apresurada de mi casa para luego montarme en mi auto ( . /77d18d6d058ec854cb33c2429a58afef/tumblr_mn810f18x21r779qqo1_ ). Estuve en mi auto por unos minutos mientras escuchaba la radio. Al llegar vi a Dani y Liam sentados en la mesa enfrente del gran ventanal, o como nosotros la llamamos, 'La mesa de siempre'. Me adentré a Starbucks y me dirigí a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos:-

Tu: Hola  
Liam&Dani: Hola –dijeron al unísono-  
Tu: Ya pidieron los cafés?  
Dani: No, te estábamos esperando  
Tú: Bueno, ya no hay que esperar más  
-Fuimos todos juntos a pedir nuestros cafés. Llegamos a la mesa nuevamente y empezamos a conversar-

-Hablamos aproximadamente por 2 horas y llegó el momento de volver a casa:-

Tu: Me voy, gracias por el café.-Les dirigí una sonrisa-  
Dani: Cuídate.-Dijo para luego abrazarme-  
Tu: Igual Dani.-La abrasé también-  
Liam: Adiós, hasta el Lunes.-Me sonrió-  
Tu: Hasta el Lunes –Le sonreí- 

-Me subí a mi auto, encendí la radio y maneje camino a casa-  
Llegue a casa y no vi el auto de papá supuse que no ha llegado, cerré la puerta de entrada y cuando me voltee me encontré con Lou:-

Lou: Como te fue señorita  
Tú: Bien Lou, gracias por preguntar.  
Lou: Tienes hambre?  
Tu: Un poco  
Lou: Ve a la cocina, creo que Paul ya preparo la cena.-Dijo y sonrió dulcemente-  
Tu: Perfecto, gracias… y Lou?  
Lou: Si…  
Tu: Sabes algo de papá.-Dije curiosa-  
Lou: Si, dijo que llegaría tarde  
Tu: Bueno, gracias. 

-Me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con Paul  
Paul: Señorita _, ¿desea algo de cenar?  
Tu: Por supuesto  
Paul: ¿Que desea?  
Tu: Algo de tu menú sorpresa.-Le sonreí-  
Paul: Claro, con mucho gusto.  
-Salí de la cocina y fui al comedor, estuve pensando en la noticia que me diría mi padre, hasta que alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos:-  
Paul: Señorita?! Señorita _?!  
Tu: Eehh… si ¿perdón, que decías?  
Paul: Ya está lista su comida, puede pasar a la cocina cuando guste  
Tú: Claro, gracias ya voy para allá

-Me dirigí a la cocina, agarré mi cena y me regresé al comedor. Al terminar de cenar me devolví a la cocina para dejar los platos a la lava vajillas. Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación. Minutos después se escuchó el claxon de un auto, dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana y era mi padre. Bajé las escaleras y lo esperé en la entrada. Cuando entró le dije:-

Tu: Hola papá.-Lo abrasé fuertemente-  
Padre: Hola hija.-Me abrazó de la misma manera que yo lo hice-  
Tu: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –intenté sonar como niña buena, tal vez así me diga más rápido la noticia-  
Padre: Bien hija, muy cansado, con reuniones y eventos  
Tu: Me imagino papá… Y cuál es la importante noticia?  
Padre: ¿Cuál noticia?  
Tu: La que me ibas a decir por la mañana  
Padre: Ahh si si, bueno pues…

Capítulo 3

Padre: Ahh si si, bueno pues… Te la digo después de que yo termine de cenar porque estoy hambriento.-Rió con malicia-

Tú: Papá, ¡¿enserio me vas a hacer esperar tanto?!

Padre: Sí hija… No voy a durar mucho, tranquila.-Me sonrió-

Tú: Está bien padre.-Dije y subí a mi habitación-

-Estuve en mi habitación por varios minutos viendo la TV esperando a que mi padre terminara de cenar hasta que Lou tocó la puerta de mi habitación y luego entró:-

Lou: Señorita _, su padre la está esperando en la sala de estar.-Me sonrió-

Tú: Gracias Lou, ya bajo.-Le sonreí igualmente-

-Apagué la televisión y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala de estar para encontrarme con mi padre:-

Tú: Papá, ¿me llamabas?

Padre: Si hija… Pero primero, ¿nos sentamos?

Tú: Claro.-Nos dirigimos al sofá color blanco que estaba detrás de nosotros y nos sentamos en el-

Padre: Bueno, quería decirte la noticia… -Hizo una pausa- De mañana en adelante tendrás un guarda espaldas y yo también tendré uno.

-Sinceramente me quedé impactada con la noticia y solo me dispuse a decir:-

Tú: ¿Y cuál es el propósito de esto?

Padre: Ya sabes, por seguridad… En estos días no puedes andar por la calle sin alguien que te cuide, sino quieres que alguien te asalte o te haga algún daño, necesitas un guarda espaldas.-Sonrió-

~Yo solo me limité a quedarme en silencio pensando en la situación. Mi padre al ver mi expresión por la noticia dijo:-

Padre: Míralo así, simplemente te quiero cuidar más ya que eres mi única hija y no quiero que te pase nada malo… Y también, algo bueno acerca del guarda espaldas va a ser que nunca vas a estar sola.- Me sonrió con el propósito de que me animara por la noticia-

-Está bien padre.- Le sonreí como una niña buena-

-Gracias por entender mi cielo.- Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que mi padre habló- Por cierto, tu guarda espaldas y el mío vienen de la misma familia, quiero decir que es padre e hijo, así que si te comportas mal con tu guarda espaldas, él se lo hará saber a su padre y yo me enteraré de la misma manera, así que cuidado con lo que dices y haces, ¿de acuerdo?- Me advirtió-

-Ya están peor que la mafia padre, pero está bien, me voy a controlar… O por lo menos haré el intento, porque aún no me gusta la idea del 'guarda espaldas', pero creo que me acostumbraré.-Le dije-

-Muy bien, mi niña.- Se levantó para dejar la sala pero al él dar unos pasos yo lo detuve-

-Padre…-Me levanté del sofá y lo sujeté del brazo-

-Si _?-Se dio la vuelta-

-Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué edad tiene mi guarda espaldas?-Le pregunté curiosa-

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-Mi padre rió-

-Porque no quiero a un viejo sátiro cuidándome.-Le dije honestamente-

-Bueno, a lo que me hizo saber mi agente, él tiene tu misma edad. Mi agente hizo que él fuera de tu misma edad para que no te sintieras tan incómoda.-Dijo mi padre respondiendo mi duda-

-De acuerdo, gracias. Y cuando puedas, dale las gracias a Robert de mi parte.-Le sonreí.-

~'Robert' era el nombre del agente de mi padre. Él es una gran persona y es muy conservado para ya casi acercarse a sus 40 años. Algunas veces me ayuda en tareas cuando mi padre no puede. A él, al igual que a Lou, los considero mis padres aunque no lo sean. ( /entry/83455805/search?context_type=search&context_user=alex_dobias_7&page=3&query=hombres+en+traje) ~

-No hay de qué y está bien, se lo diré.-Me respondió mi padre.-

~Me dirigí a las escaleras con el propósito de ir a mi habitación pero mi padre me interrumpió~

-Por cierto, tu guarda espaldas se llama Harold, Harold Styles. Te lo digo para que te vayas acostumbrando a su nombre, porque desde ahora en adelante, él será como tu sombra y serán inseparables. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo padre.-Le sonreí y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi habitación-

~Me quedé en mi habitación un rato pensando acerca de la noticia. ¿Un guarda espaldas? No necesito uno, yo me puedo cuidar sola, pero si eso es lo que mi padre quiere, no me voy a poner a discutir con él por eso. ¿Harold Styles? Lindo nombre pero, no suena como si fuera un hombre guapo o eso creo yo. Lo más probable es que sea un chico cualquiera que está en una agencia de guarda espaldas con su padre solo para faltar a la escuela o algo por el estilo, pero en fin, yo no soy nadie para poder juzgar antes de conocer así que mejor no digo nada. Ahora sólo me dignaré a esperar hasta mañana para conocer a ese tal 'Harold'. Mientras estaba inundada en mis pensamientos, alguien entró a mi habitación y me sacó de estos~

-Señorita _, la cena ya está lista, ¿desea comer?-Me preguntó Lou-

-No gracias, aún estoy llena con la comida que me sirvió Paul hace rato, muchas gracias.-Le sonreí-

-De acuerdo, si necesita algo me avisa señorita.-Me dijo ella-

-Claro que sí.-Le sonreí-

~Lou se había ido, estaba sola en mi habitación en un puro silencio, cosa que era extraño ya que eran las 8:30pm y siempre hay ruido a esta hora en mi vecindario, y ahora más que estamos de vacaciones. No le di importancia y encendí la TV para ver si había algo interesante en algún canal, alguna película o serie que me ayudara a dormir. Duré unos 2 minutos pasando canales hasta que encontré una película buena. Una película que yo veía en mi infancia y que me trajo muchos recuerdos a la mente. 'High School Musical' se hacía llamar. Por suerte la empecé a ver cuándo iba empezando, así podría ver toda la película.

Pasó media hora y yo seguía ahí, viendo la película, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Miré el reloj y marcaban las 9:00pm, decidí que era hora de ponerme el pijama para ya estar lista por si me dormía en cualquier momento, ya que eso comúnmente me ha estado pasando.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario. Agarré lo primero que vi que me resultara como un pijama y me lo puse (). Hacía frío así que me decidí por ese conjunto. Además, me lo había regalado Liam ya hace tiempo y nunca lo había usado así que pensé que ya era hora. Regresé a mi cama y terminé de ver la película y al rato después me dormí.

Capítulo 4

~Me desperté como a las 9am, hacía demasiado calor para mi gusto y no entendía porque hacía tanto calor, quiero decir, anoche me moría de frío y hoy de calor, ¿me estaré engripando? Cómo sea, me fui directamente a bañar ya que no soportaba el calor y también hoy era el día que conocería a 'Harold'. Mi padre no me dijo a qué hora era que llegarían él y su padre, pero me dio igual.

Me terminé de bañar y me puse esto: cgi/set?id=67489512&.locale=es

~Bajé a desayunar aproximadamente a las 10am. Me dirigí al comedor y pude notar que mi padre no se encontraba ahí y pensé que ya se había ido. Entré a la cocina para saludar a Paul y a Lou y también para avisarles que ya me había levantado:-

-Buenos días.-Les dije a Paul y Lou para luego dedicarles una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita _-Dijeron Paul y Lou al unísono.

~Después de haberlos saludado, me dirigí de nuevo al comedor para esperar a que Paul me trajera el desayuno. Mientras esperaba que él llegara, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y empecé a revisar las redes sociales como Twitter, Facebook e Instagram, para ver que estaba pasando en ellos. Minutos después llegó Paul con mi desayuno ( /entry/84971171)

-Provecho señorita.-Me dijo Paul al entrar al comedor-

-Gracias Paul.-Le dije-

~Después de terminar mi desayuno fui a dejar el plato a la lava bajillas para luego subir con mi celular en mano hasta mi habitación de nuevo.

~Y así pasaron varias horas y se hicieron las 2 de la tarde y yo decidí bajar al comedor ya que moría de hambre. Llegué a este y Paul me entregó mi almuerzo ( /entry/80521489) y yo solo le respondí con un respetuoso 'Gracias'. Cuando terminé de comer hice la rutina que siempre hago después de comer y subí de nuevo a mi habitación. En el tiempo que estuve ahí me puse a pensar en que cada vez se había más tarde y que mi padre, Harold y el padre de él no llegaban... ¿Será que a mi padre se le olvidó? No lo creo, él siempre recuerda las cosas. Puede estar medio viejo pero su memoria aún funciona a la perfección, hasta mejor que la mía me atrevo a decir.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y solo escuché el portón del garaje abrirse. Tengo que confesar que me emocioné un poco al saber que ya iba a conocer a Harold pero como sea. Decidí ir a ver qué pasaba desde mi ventana, noté que del garaje salieron dos hombres, o eso era lo que yo podía ver desde ahí pero ¿Por qué solo hay dos? Sinceramente me preocupé hasta que vi a otra persona salir del garaje y me alivié. Me les quedé mirando fijo a estas tres figuras masculinas hasta que uno de ellos volvió su mirada para arriba, exactamente hacia mi ventana y yo me limité a ponerme el cuclillas y esconderme. Pasaron algo así como 10 segundos y volví a ver por la ventana y pude observar que ya no había nadie ahí, supuse que ya habían entrado. Quité mi mirada de la ventana y escuché el odioso ruido de las escaleras, eso quiere decir que alguien estaba subiéndolas. Me hice tirada a la cama y desbloquee mi celular para disimular que lo estaba usando~

-Señorita _, su padre ha llegado y desea hablar con usted.-Era Lou.

-Claro Lou, ya bajo.

-De acuerdo, la avisaré a su padre.-Me sonrió.

-Gracias.-Le dije amablemente y después de esto ella cerró la puerta.

~Respiré profundo y me miré al espejo por última vez antes de conocer a Harold y a su padre. Agarré la perilla de la puerta y con toda la confianza la giré y abrí la puerta. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora mientras caminaba el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras. Al llegar a estas empecé a bajarlas y tuve que agarrarme del barandal ya que sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Sentí que esas escaleras eran infinitas, pero al fin, las terminé. Luego solo me dispuse a ir a la sala ya que siempre que mi padre trae personas con él, al primer lugar que las lleva es a la sala.

Me encontraba en la puerta que separa el comedor con la sala, respiré hondo por última vez y entré~

-Padre, me llamab…-Hice una pausa- Ah, no sabía que tenías visitas, vuelvo en un rato entonces…-Traté de sonar desinteresada y me di la vuelta para abrir de nuevo la puerta para salir.

-No hija…-Este se levantó del sofá- De hecho con ellos son con los que tienes que hablar.

-¿con ellos?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, con ellos…

~Me llevó hasta donde se encontraban estos tipos con traje que supongo que eran los que vi desde mi ventana~

-Bueno hija, ellos son Desmond y Harold Styles; nuestros nuevos guarda espaldas.-Me sonrió y estos dos se levantaron del sofá para presentarse-

-Buenas tardes señorita _, yo soy Desmond Styles.-Estrechó su mano para que yo la sujetara y así lo hice- y este es mi hijo Harold.-Volví mi mirada a ese famoso 'Harold' y puedo decir que tiene unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda con los que quedé hipnotizada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Harold.-Me sonrió y dejó a vista su sonrisa.

-H-hola.-Tartamudeé.

~Mi padre rió ante aquel acto que había hecho, él sabía que siempre cuando yo tartamudeaba era porque estaba nerviosa o porque hacía frío y en ese momento, frío era lo menos que hacía.

-_, hija.-Me llamó.

-S-sí?-Dije con una voz temblorosa-

-Ve a enseñarle la habitación de huéspedes a Harold y déjame a mí un momento a solas con Desmond, por favor.

-Sí padre… ¿Vamos Harold?-Le sonreí.

-Está bien, vamos.-Me sonrió de vuelta.

~Estaba caminando hacia la habitación con Harold atrás y podía sentir su mirada recorriendo todo mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Por suerte, la habitación de huéspedes no quedaba tan lejos desde la sala pero ese transcurso lo sentí como si fuese una eternidad.

Al fin llegamos y giré la perilla de la puerta y luego me adentré a ella seguido por Harold.

-Bueno, esta es la habitación de huéspedes.-Extendí los brazos haciendo una seña refiriéndome a todo el lugar.

-Está muy bonito, me gusta.-Dijo y posó su mirada en toda la habitación.

-De acuerdo Harold, yo me…-me interrumpió-

-Disculpa pero, digamos que no me gusta mucho que me llamen así…

-¿Así cómo?-Pregunté.

-Que me llamen así, 'Harold'. Si no es ninguna molestia, ¿te importaría llamarme 'Harry'? Prefiero que las personas me llamen de esa manera.-Me sonrió amablemente.

-Claro, no hay problema. Incluso es más fácil para mí llamarte 'Harry' que 'Harold', así que está bien.-Le dediqué una media sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos hasta que el padre de Harry y el mío entraron a la habitación.

-Bueno creo que ya le mostraste la habitación a Harold, verdad _? -Sí padre, ya lo hice como te dije que lo iba a hacer.-Le sonreí. -Muy bien, hija ocupo que vayas a la tienda a comprar unas cosas ya que Paul se siente un poco mal, ¿me harías el favor de ir? -Claro padre, dame la lista de lo que necesitas y yo te traeré las cosas.-Le dediqué una sonrisa tierna, como de niña buena. -Gracias hija, la lista está en la mesa del comedor.-Dijo él. -Bueno, ya ahorita vuelvo. ¿Me puedo llevar el auto?-Le pregunté a mi padre. -Sí claro, hija. -Gracias.-Le volví a sonreír y decidí dejar la habitación- Con permiso. -Buena suerte.-Dijo el padre de Harry para luego sonreírme. -Gracias.-Le sonreí de vuelta.

~Di varios pasos fuera de la habitación y pude escuchar otros pasos detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y noté que era Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije bajando los escalones de la ruidosa escalera de madera que dividía el primer piso con el segundo. -Soy tú guarda espaldas ¿recuerdas?-Dijo colocándoselo al lado mío. -Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no significa que me debes de seguir a todos lados.-Terminé de bajar las escaleras para dirigirme al comedor. -Pero con las palabras exactas de tú padre yo debo ser tú sombra y nunca me puedo separar de ti. -Pero Harry..-Lo volví a ver y él me volvió a ver a mí- Estoy en mi casa.-Reí- -Lo sé, pero mejor me voy acostumbrando a estar siempre contigo, ¿no crees? -De acuerdo pero como sea, ¿Nos vamos ya?- Dije agarrando la lista de compra que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor tal como lo dijo mi padre. -Está bien, vamos.-Se adelantó y me abrió la puerta del comedor para que yo pasara primero. -Gracias, Harry.-Le sonreí tiernamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

~Salimos de la casa y nos adentramos al auto negro de mi padre, nos colocamos el cinturón y encendí el auto para luego dirigirme a la tienda. Había un silencio incómodo en el auto así que decidí encender la radio y estaba sonando 'Beautiful Life' de Union J, una de mis bandas favoritas.

-'There's lots of make-up on her face, to cover up an empty space, but there's a lot behind those big blue eyes, she just don't realize'.- Empecé a murmurar la canción.

-'Everybody's gone and lost their mind, it's just the days we live in the most of the time… Get up off the dark, open up your eyes, you'll discover there's a world outside'.-Harry siguió la canción.

~Me quedé impactada al notar que él se sabía la canción, quiero decir, Union J no son muy famosos aún y que se sepa la canción es un poco extraño. Bajé el volumen de la radio.

-Harry…-Lo llamé.

-¿Sí?-Poso su mirada en mí.

-¿C-cómo te sabes la canción?-Volví a tartamudear, esto ya me estaba cansando.

-Ah, es que mi hermana siempre escucha este tipo de música y bueno… No la considero mala.-Sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-Dije sin dejar de ver al frente.

-Sí, ¿para qué te mentiría?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé, tal vez para caerme bien…

-No, nada que ver. De hecho además de esa canción, también me gusta 'Carry You', me identifico mucho.-Sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta para luego volver a fijar mi mirada al frente.

~Este chico cada vez me impactaba más, así que solo volví a subirle el volumen a la radio y continuó la canción.

-'…We're not so different, you and I because everybody's got a place to hide… It's just the days we live in… The most of the time.'-Cantamos al unísono hasta que la canción terminó y llegamos a la tienda.

~Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la tienda, agarramos el primer carrito de compras que encontramos y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba la primera cosa de la lista para luego ponerla en el carrito. Así fue durante media hora y nos dirigimos a la caja para poder pagarlo.

-Su total es de $84.69.-Me dijo amablemente la señora que aproximadamente tenía sus 60 años de edad.

-Aquí tiene.-Le extendí mi tarjeta de crédito.

Gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto.-Me sonrió entregándome las bolsas de compra y la tarjeta.

-Gracias a usted.-Dijimos Harry y yo al unísono y después de eso reímos.

~Harry me ayudó a cargar algunas bolsas ya que eran muchas y los dos juntos las llevamos hasta la parte trasera del auto. Después de dejar todas las bolsas ahí nos adentramos de nuevo al auto y empecé a conducir. El auto estaba en un silencio pacífico además del silencio que había en el exterior de este.

-Y bueno, cuéntame de ti.-Dijo Harry.

-Está bien, pero no tengo mucho que decir sobre mí.-Reí.

-No importa, nada más cuéntame de tu vida.. Bueno sí quieres.-Sonrió.

-Bueno… Tengo 19 años, soy de Doncaster pero me vine a vivir aquí a Holmes Chapel por motivos de trabajo de mi padre, estudio en un instituto que queda por aquí cerca llamado 'Artistic International Academy'… Y bueno mi padre Richard, es el único pariente de sangre confiable ya que mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y bueno, yo no recuerdo nada de ella, pero a veces las personas me dicen que me parezco mucho a ella.-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

Entonces ella debió ser muy bonita

-Lo lamento…-Contestó Harry al notar la tristeza en mis ojos.

-No importa, igual eso pasó ya hace tiempo…-Me limpié la lágrima que por accidente estaba recorriendo mi mejilla.- Ahora, cuéntame de ti.-Le dediqué una media sonrisa sin quitar mi vista del camino.

- De acuerdo… Al igual que tú tengo 19 años, toda mi vida he vivido aquí en Holmes Chapel, siempre he recibido clases en casa así que no sé cómo es exactamente un 'instituto' y bueno, yo tengo una familia pequeña, es mi madre Anne, mi padre Des, mi padrasto Robin y mi hermana Gemma… Ah, y por supuesto mi gato Dusty.-Rió.

Tienes suerte, tienes a toda tu familia

-Así que, ¿has vivido toda tu vida aquí?

-Exactamente.-Sonrió.

-Entonces debes de tener muchos amigos y conoces muchos lugares, ¿no?-Dije curiosa.

-Bueno, 'amigos' no muchos que digamos porque como ya te dije nunca he ido al colegio y siempre he sido muy reservado conmigo mismo y bueno, no soy muy sociable tampoco; con el tema de los lugares, sí, conozco muchos lugares que me traen muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Sí quieres algún día te los puedo enseñar.-Sonrió amablemente.

-Sería genial, Harry.-Le devolví la sonrisa.

~Al fin llegamos a la casa de nuevo, nos bajamos del auto y al igual bajamos las bolsas de la parte trasera. Entramos y dejamos las bolsas en la mesa del comedor. Salimos de este y nos encontramos con nuestros padres.

-Chicos, al fin regresaron, ya estábamos preocupados.-Dijo el padre de Harry.

-Tranquilo señor Desmond, ya estamos aquí.-Le sonreí.

-Sí papá, estamos sanos y salvos de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, ya es tarde, así que vayan a sus habitaciones.-Dijo mi padre.

-Está bien.-Dijimos Harry y yo al unísono y empezamos a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Harry.-Le sonreí amable.

-Buenas noches, _.-Me devolvió el gesto.

~Cada uno se adentró a su respectiva habitación después de desearse buenas noches entre ellos.

Narra Harry:

~Estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, que de ahora en adelante sería mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy con _. Sinceramente nunca pensé que ella fuera así de agradable, pensé que iba a ser como las demás mujeres con las que ya había trabajado durante estos dos años como le dije a mi padre antes de haber conocido a _.

~FlashBack~

-Hijo, ¡tengo buenas noticias!-Dijo mi padre muy emocionado entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije con poco interés sin apartar mi vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

-¡Tenemos un trabajo en la casa de los Olsen aquí en Holmes Chapel!-Dijo sin quitar la emoción en su rostro.

-¿Los Olsen?-Volví mi mirada a él- Nunca había escuchado sobre ellos… Pero antes que todo, ¿quiénes están en esa familia?

-Es una familia pequeña por suerte, son solo una niña de 19 años llamada _ y su padre Richard Olsen.-Sonrió.

-Papá, ya te dije que no me gusta trabajar con familias que tengan hijas de mi edad o menos.-Dije un poco enojado.

-Lo sé hijo, pero el jefe nos asignó a nosotros y tú sabes que a Bobby no se le puede decir que no.

-¿Pero por qué nosotros? ¡Siempre cuando hay mujeres jóvenes que necesitan guardaespaldas nos toca a nosotros!-Alcé un poco la voz

-Tranquilo hijo, tal vez no sea solo a nosotros.-Mi padre intentó calmarme.

-¡Papá! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Siempre las mujeres que nos toca trabajar con son unas plásticas, parecen peluches, están rellenas por todo lado!-Mi padre rió- Y cuando es una familia, siempre me toca a mí la joven y ellas solo quieren…-Hice una pausa- Solo quieren… ¡Joderme la maldita vida!

Mierda Harry, ¡cuidado con lo que dices, idiota!

-Respira Harry, de todas formas es solo un trabajo, así que tranquilo y aunque no quieras al final tienes que ir así que mañana nos vamos a la casa Olsen, empaca tus cosas muchacho, que mañana no quiero retrasos.- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-

-Pero…-Cerró la puerta de mi habitación y me dejó con la palabra en la boca-

~Fin del FlashBack~

Así es, pensé que _ sería como las demás, que solo querían una noche de diversión conmigo debajo de sus sábanas, siempre pasa. Ahora estarán pensando, ¿tienes 19 y ya no eres virgen? Y bueno responderé su pregunta: No, no lo soy. Desde los 17 casi 18 no lo soy a causa del trabajo y por las mujeres a las que tengo que ser el guardaespaldas, y como pueden notar mi padre no lo sabe aún; tengo miedo que al decirle que ya no soy virgen y me mande a vivir con mi madre de nuevo, y no quiero que eso pase. Pero _ se ve tan inocente y no se ve plástica como las demás, al contrario; se ve perfectamente natural.

~Fin de la narración~

Capítulo 5

{Al día siguiente}

Narras tú:

~Desperté temprano, como a las 7am, no sabía la razón o el por qué pero así lo hice, hace tiempo no me levantaba a esta hora, pero no me pude volver a dormir, así que decidí tomar una ducha.

Al salir de esta me vestí (-) y me peiné. Eran aproximadamente casi las 8am así que decidí bajar para desayunar. Abrí la puerta al mismo tiempo en la que la abrió Harry, lo que me causó risa.

-Buenos días.-Sonrió Harry con su traje puesto, otra vez. (-)

¿Es que no tiene más ropa o algo así?

-Buenos días.-Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-Preguntó Harry mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu primera noche en esta casa?-Reí.

-Estuvo bien, aunque como a dos de la mañana empezaron a gritar algunas personas, supongo que son los que viven al lado o simplemente gritan muy duro.-Reímos.

-Lo siento, son la pareja Flynn, hace poco se mudaron aquí y siempre pelean, son una pareja recién casada así que ya sabes, tienen muchos problemas.-Le expliqué.

-Entonces, ¿mejor me voy acostumbrando a los gritos?

-Pues creo que sí.-Reímos y entramos al comedor.

-Como que estos chicos se llevan muy bien, ¿no crees, Des?-Comentó mi padre al vernos y oírnos reír mientras entrábamos.

-Eso creo.-Rió. Buenos días chicos.-Nos sonrió.

-Buenos días.-Dijimos Harry y yo al unísono para luego sentarnos en las sillas del comedor.

~Harry y yo estábamos frente a frente, él al lado de su padre y yo al lado del mío. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos hasta que mi padre nos interrumpió.

-Harry, no sé si tú padre ya te dijo pero te informó que debes ir al colegio con mi hija, y este empieza la otra semana, así que tú y _ deben de ir al colegio a recoger los materiales y la hoja de horario tuyo, yo ya compré todo y hablé con el director del colegio para que tú y mi hija tengan el mismo horario y así nunca la pierdas de vista.-Sonrió.

¿Colegio? No, aún no estoy listo para ir al colegio, pero no le puedo llevar la contraria al padre de _, así que tendré que decir que sí. ¡Mierda!

-De acuerdo, _ y yo iremos después del desayunar.-Le dediqué una falsa sonrisa, pero intenté que se notara real.

~Paul nos entregó el desayuno y nosotros le dijimos 'Gracias' al mismo tiempo. Esto de decir las mismas cosas al unísono, ya me estaba dando miedo, debemos dejar de hacerlo.

-Harry… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.-Dijo amable.

-Bueno, sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero si piensas ir al colegio, no irás en traje ¿o sí?

-Supongo que sí… Todos irán de la misma manera, ¿no es cierto?

-Lamento decirte que no, Harry.-Reí en mis adentros ya que me doy cuenta de que él no sabe absolutamente nada sobre los colegios.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo se visten?

-Se visten normales, con ropa cómoda, no con trajes.-Reí.

-Tiene razón _, Harry.-Mi padre entró en la conversación- No puedes ni debes ir así al colegio. No debemos que nadie se entere de que _ tiene guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué me pongo entonces? La mayoría de mi ropa son trajes y ropa formal, no tengo ropa normal.

-¿Y sí vamos de compras?-Dije emocionada.

-No es mala idea _. Así que así será, irán de compras después de ir por los materiales al colegio.

Agh, odio ir de compras.

-Está bien, señor.-Dijo Harry con poco ánimo.

~Todos terminamos de comer e hicimos la rutina de siempre. Salimos del comedor hasta el pasillo que se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Ya se van a ir entonces?-Preguntó Des y Harry me volvió a ver a mí.

-Supongo que sí, pero déjame ir por la tarjeta de crédito y mi bolso para poder irnos.-Empecé a subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, ya vuelvo; olvidé mi maleta.-Dijo mi padre entrando de vuelta al comedor dejando a Des y Harry solos en el pasillo.

-Papá, ¡¿oíste eso?! Me llevará de compras, y tú sabes cómo odio ir de compras! Ah, y además iré al colegio, ¡al colegio!

-Lo sé hijo, pero esto es normal, tu siempre tuviste que ir al colegio desde que eras pequeño y con lo de las compras, bueno eso es natural, las personas siempre compran ropa, hijo.

-¡Pero papá!-Dijo Harry con un tono de desesperación.

-Nada de peros jovencito, ¡ya deja de ser así y has caso!

~Mi padre volvió al pasillo y yo empecé a bajar las escaleras de nuevo.

-Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos, Harry?-Le sonreí.

-Claro, vamos.-Me dedicó una media sonrisa, sabía que no estaba feliz.

~Los cuatro salimos de la casa. Harry y yo nos fuimos en mi auto y mi padre Des en el auto de mi padre. El camino al colegio en el auto fue muy incómodo, ningún hablaba y Harry solo miraba por la ventana, por suerte el colegio no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa, así que el viaje fue corto. Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la gran entrada del colegio. Nos adentramos en este y yo guiaba a Harry hasta la oficina del director. Durante ese trayecto no hablamos al igual que en el auto, también nos encontramos con algunos estudiantes y estos se le quedaban viendo a Harry ya que él estaba de traje y bueno, digamos que eso no es muy común de ver en un muchacho de 19 años. Al fin llegamos a la oficina del director y golpee tres veces la puerta y esperamos a que nos abrieran.

Narra Harry:

Al adentrarme al auto de _ no tenía ganas de hablar, simplemente no quería ir de compras y eso era todo… Tampoco me gustaba mucho esa idea de ir al colegio, pero no podía hacer nada más que obedecer e ir.

Al bajarnos del auto para adentrarnos al colegio, sentí un escalofrío al ver la gran entrada principal.


End file.
